Night Gown’s Seduction
by 4trueSamurai
Summary: Tomoyo, Sakura, and Chiharu were planning to seduce their baby with sexy night gowns. What’s more can guys ask for other than enjoying new year’s eve with da one they loved most? SxS….ExT……CxT…..enjoy! chapter 5 edited.....
1. Mastermind's evil plan

_**Night Gown's Seduction**_

_summary_

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Chiharu were planning to seduce their baby with sexy night gowns. What's more can guys ask for other than "enjoying" new year's eve in warm bed? SxS….ExT……CxT…..enjoy!!!!!

Chapter 1 "Mastermind's evil-plan" 

It was the night before Christmas eve when our ladies discussed something "mature" in Tomoyo's mansion's room……

" So….according to your experience…..how does it like to be kissed by Eriol, Tomoyo _darling_…..?" Sakura mimicked Eriol when said the _darling _part. Chiharu just giggled.

" Well…..i would like to say…..it's sensual…….hot…..and it always aroused me, you know?!"

" Is that true??" Chiharu gasped. "Then, how is he in the bed?"

" Grrr…..eee…aaa…ttt……" Tomoyo made a thumb up.

Sakura and Chiharu looked at each other's eye then laughed.

"Huwahahha…hahahhha!" Sakura almost shed a tear and Chiharu had already been on the floor.

" Hey, come on! Don't just laugh! Tomoyo pouted." How about you Chiharu? Is Yamazaki "experienced"? She grinned evilly.

" OMG!!!!!!!! You won't believe it! Well, he was a little bit shy at our first date. But after our first then second and the third kiss, he "steamed" up now. He's more romantic when we're alone. So, our first made love were also happened a 'lil bit fast." Chiharu had a starry-eye on her face. Sakura n Tomoyo sweat-dropped.

" Uhh…yeah…I get it…….so……when was it? I mean…your first time?"

" Not too long after we had our first date……about one year and a half after that." She smiled innocently. And again, they sweat-dropped.

" What??!! It's one-year after that precious date? You said that it was not too long after that. One year and a half is pretty damn long time!!!!!"

" Hey, what did you expect? One month of going out, then we made love? I'm not that cheap, you know? He might also have to find the right time for me and him to be ready for our first experience? "

" Ok..ok..the hell with that……So, is our deary Sakura also happened to experience the passionate love from none other than the almighty Li Syaoran? How 'bout his kisses? Your sex life?"

Sakura blushed ten shade of red, including blue and green.

" Um…… He's a 'lil bit shy so he always asked my permission when he was about to kiss me. But now, his sudden kisses always melt me in the inside. Hanyaannn………" Sakura drifted to her own la-la world.

" Wooww…..so sweet……"

" Kawai………then, then, how's your sex life now then you had shared an apartment with him?"

" Hoee……err…..Remember when me and Syaoran decided to share an apartment? I'd lost my virginity back there. In our first night at the room. It was just like we were a newly-wed on a honeymoon. And since then, Syaoran had become an important part of my sex life. What can I ask for more? Hhehehhe….."

" Aww…..our Sakura-chan is growing up fast. " Tomoyo and Chiharu giggled.

" Aren't we lucky having such boyfriends like them? I sometimes had a feeling that I haven't give Syaoran much than he did to me. I gave him none. This Christmas, I want it to be my turn to present him with a present he couldn't forget. Tomoyo, do you have any idea? "

" Hmm…..You don't call me Tomoyo the mastermind for nothing, right? I already had one in my mind. " Tomoyo smirked her usual evil-smirk. The same as her dearly Eriol.

" Heh…..it better be good and hot!" Chiharu was automatically so into it. " Tell me what's on your evil mind, Tomoyo-chan."

" How about…….. nightgowns???? Which close to sexy lingeries to seduce our babies, making this Christmas hot and memorable. Hhehehhe…."

" That's right! Sakura, it will be perfect for your memorable-present for Syaoran. "

" So…..you meant that we would give them our bodies ?"

" Yeap! Definitely. So, are you on?" Tomoyo and Chiharu said in unison, in starry-eyed mode.

Sakura just sweat-dropped and nodded bluntly. " Of course. Anything for making Syaoran happy."

" Well then, the mission is on. Plan A is choosing nightgown. We'll hunt it down tomorrow on the Victoria Street. Got it?"

" Deal" They all laughed.

-------------------------------4trueSamurai---------------------------------

well...one chapter done...maybe i'm gonna make it 4 chapters more...

there's more to come after this...

stay tuned...

and reviewed...

thank you...Gbu always


	2. What kind of night gown was it?

_**Night Gown's Seduction**_

_summary_

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Chiharu were planning to seduce their baby with sexy night gowns. What's more can guys ask for other than "enjoying" new year's eve in warm bed? SxS….ExT……CxT…..enjoy!!!!!

Chapter 2 "What kind of nightgown was it?" 

Victoria Street 11.00 a.m ………..

Tomoyo, (her bodyguards), Chiharu, and Sakura had just arrived. They immediately hoped down from Tomoyo's limousine. A light breeze brushed their pretty face . Their hair, being a 'lil bit long, especially Tomoyo, are flew to every direction. Thank God, the weather wasn't too hot.

" 'Kay, girls! It's night-gown-hunting time! Let's go! "

" Yay!!!!!!!!!!!! "

With that, a new journey of their window-shopping and hunting-case had been started. They walked through almost every store, looking for the best "outfit a.k.a war-suit a.k.a night-gown a.k.a lingerie, in this case, the very sexy one. If there's anyone asking, why did Tomoyo's bodyguard_s_ were involved in this matter? Well, because, they had calculated that _somebody _would have to help them brought everything they had bought. And fortunately, tomoyo's bodyguard was the one they're looking for. Having muscle-toned bodies are perfect for lifting heavy burden everywhere for a long time. These are their journey…….

1. first store……Calvin Klein……

" Hey, girls, isn't this corset beautiful? " Tomoyo asked them, pointing a white corset with cross sphaggetti strap on the back and with pretty rimples in the front. An Elegant corset. It indeed was the most beautiful item in the store. A new-release item.

" Nahhh…..Tomoyo…I think we're looking for a lingerie….not a corset….But if you want it……just take it…"

" okay!!!!!" Tomoyo , being the richest, finally bought it. First clothes accomplished.

2. second store…….Giorgio Armani…..

" Wah…..nice suit…..it will look sexy on Syaoran…….Miss…..I will take this one!!!!" Tomoyo and Chiharu sweat-dropped.

3. third store………Dolce and Gabbana alias D&G……..

" Hya………this bag's cute….i want this one……I want this one……." Chiharu jumped around like a child. " Lady, please wrap this up.!"

Again, Sakura and Tomoyo fell down anime style. " brakkkkk!!!"

4. fourth store……Christian Dior…….

" Ok…..I have no hesitation in buying this one for sure…..What do you think, Tomoyo? Since you're a designer, you must know which lingerie contains high quality. So, what do you think about this?"

Chiharu held a night gown which has transparent-sphagetti-strap-layer-which-didn't-cover-much and it has the brassiere stick with the layer. The matching panty was sold together with it. The layer itself was white with ornament embroidded in waist line. Simple but seductive enough.

" Wow….pretty.. I'm sure that Yamazaki will fall right in your arm. Buy it! Quick!!!!" Tomoyo rushed her.

" Yeah! Miss, I'll buy this one."

5. fifth store…….Ralph Lauren………

" Lady!!!! Wrap this up for me, please!!!!" Sakura pointed a set of lingerie which is contains matching bra and panty in soft green. It's a new release by Mr. Lauren himself. The bra was as comfortable as the panty. They designed with pretty soft pink cherry petals on it. She was sure, by wearing a stuff in Syaoran's favourite-colour, he will bed her as soon as he saw her. Tomoyo smirked, already having an evil-plan of taping her long-time friend making love with her boyfriend's bestfriend. This gonna be good.

6. sixth store……Versace……

" Hey, Sakura, Come here, sweety. These shirt and skirt, I imagine, will look good on you. Kawaiii…..I'll buy this one. And Chiharu, this jacket really suits you. How pretty!!!!! I'll buy this one too. Woa……nice suit…..miss…bring this up for my boyfriend…..Eriol'll be so hot wearing this in our anniversary. Ahhh….and also this matching tie……Emmm…and miss…..i'll take this lingerie too. How much is it???" Tomoyo amazingly said those word in one breath.

Chiharu and Sakura immediately fell down anime-style.

7. seventh store……..Louis Vuitton……….

" Ok then….this belt will be the last item I bought this day. Lady, this one please!" Sakura held a criss-cross belt, Louis' handmade.

" Then…I'll take this boots as my final item. How 'bout you, Tomoyo? Don't buy too much even though God know you'll never be broke."

" Of course…..arghh…..what should I choice for my last item?? Ahaaa…..i'll choose this suit for working and formal attire. Do you think this will look pretty on me, guys?"

" Yeah, Tomoyo-chan. Every suit will look the best on your body."

" Thank you." Tomoyo's nose grew a 'lil bit bigger.

8. last store………Mc.Donald….

Chiharu, Sakura, and Tomoyo ordered 2 pieces of fried chicken, 3 french fries, 3 coke cola, and the new menu, Gourmet Wrap.

" So, what do you all think about my lingerie? Is it enough for driving Eriol crazy?" Tomoyo showed them the lingerie stuff she bought from Versace. The bra and g-string panty are indeed gorgeous. It was dark purple with roses and feathers stick to it. Expensive, seductive, elegant.

" Nice, I think, Sakura?"

" Yes, indeed. It will work to Eriol too, I believe, because I have seen the effect on Syaoran."

" Really? Then I'll wear this. Hohohoooh…Eriol is mine tonight. So, girls, let's go home after this, and prepare for the most beautiful night on Christmas."

" Shall we?" With that, the new journey of their love life begun……


	3. From Sakura To Syaoran

_**Night Gown's Seduction**_

_summary_

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Chiharu were planning to seduce their baby with sexy night gowns. What's more can guys ask for other than "enjoying" new year's eve in warm bed? SxS….ExT……CxT…..enjoy!!!!!

Chapter 3 "From Sakura To Syaoran" 

Ok…pals….it's show time…..

Sakura was pacing around her (I mean, _their_) bathroom with the gown in her right hand. She was nervous.

" Hoee….. why do I even have an idea for this thing. What if Syaoran hated me after this? What if he didn't like this? What do I do? What do I do?" Sakura let out a frustrated cried. She sighed loudly.

" Ok. Come on Sakura! There's no need to back out! Syaoran loves me and so do I. Give him the best, you can, Sakura! Ganbatte!!!!" Sakura encouraged herself and started stripping her clothes off.

" This is it, Sakura. In a few minutes, Syaoran's gonna be here. ……"

Click!

" Honey, I'm home! Are you there?" Syaoran put out his shoes and looked around for his beloved. "Sakura!!" He entered their room and put his suitcase on the table. Loosened his tie, he walked to the closet to change.

" I'm here, baby!" Sakura replied groggily. She step out from the bathroom. "Syaoran, honey, What do you think about this?" Sakura spun around half naked , showing him her new lingerie.

Syaoran immediately stunned. "Sakura…you're gorgeous. Tell me….for what occasion did I have the honor to see you this beautiful? Hmmm?" He smiled then leaned in to kiss her sweetly, putting his arms around her waist.

" Nothing, I just wanted to spend this Christmas night with you. Syaoran…I love you so much.." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She seductively crushed her body against him. She knew how it would affect him. True, he groaned all the way, feeling her breast pressed to his chest. He can resist no more. He was aroused.

" Hmmm…Sakura….I love you…" He spent no time in kissing Sakura back. Sakura slid her hand to his arm and slowly to his chest. She opened his shirt roughly, wanted to feel his toned chest and ran her hand through it.

" My..my…aren't we impatience here?" Syaoran teased her. "Heheheh, but that's why I love you, honey.." He continued kissing her then carried her bridal-style to the bed without breaking apart.

He put her slowly in the bed before he too, climbed up to her. They broke apart and at that time, Syaoran just stared at her emerald orbs. Mesmerized by how sexy she was tonight. He felt like the happiest man on earth having such a girlfriend like her. He felt truly blessed.

" Gosh, you're beautiful." He brushed her hair from her face for a moment before kissing her passionately. Holding her face with one hand while the other supporting his body not to crush her petite figure. Sakura wrapped her leg around his waist and slid her hand to his back, pulling him to her. Syaoran deepened their kiss and slid his hands to her thigh, feeling every curves on her body through the soft fabric. He rubbed her thigh in circular motion, causing her to moaned softly. " Syaoran….." He smirked through the kiss and now roamed his hands to her side stomach. Sakura flushed feeling his hand through her bare skin. She circled her arms around her neck, playing with his messy-but-soft-chocolate-brown-hair. Suddenly, Syaoran broke apart. "Hmm? Syaoran, what's the matter?" Sakura gave him a cute confused look. "Sakura…before we continue….i have something for you…..come on….." He pulled her up then they sat on the bed with Sakura in the middle of his legs and he hugged her from behind. She rested her head on his shoulder, still have that confused look on her face.

" Sakura, tonight is Christmas night, right?" She nodded.

"And you knew that I come home early because of this, right?" She nodded again. She felt his nervousness but she didn't know why.

" Actually, honey, I suddenly realized that we have been together for all these years. And I think that I want to spend the rest of my life with you also. So, Sakura, Will you marry me?…." Syaoran pulled a box of ring from his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful white-gold ring with tiny pink jewel clasped together with ornament in each side of it.

" Will you, Sakura, take me as your fiancée, and make me the happiest man alive?" Syaoran repeated his proposal softly.

Sakura clamped her mouth with her hands and cried softly. " Yes, Syaoran. I will. I will…. .Oh, I love you..so..so..much" She spun then hugged him tight. Syaoran, too, hugged her tight, smiled. They broke apart and he slipped the ring on her finger and she him.

" Now, nothing would separate us.. I love you." Syaoran said huskily to her ear and kissed her whole-heartly. Short, but sweet enough for their first kiss as a fiancée.

" True… Now…where were we?" Sakura giggled when Syaoran attacked her and pinned her on the bed, kissing her mouth feverously.

" Aww….Syaoran….what a bad little wolf we have here, aren't we?" Sakura teased him, putting her fingertips on his nose.

" I know, that's why you love me, right?" He claimed her lips again and slid his hand to her breast, squeezed it, making Sakura moaned. She, can't control herself anymore, clumsily zipped off his pants. He, in the right hand, busy unclasped her bra, as much as he like the colours, and threw it across the room. He then slid his hand to the area below her waist where he can feel her hot womanhood. He tugged on her underwear, signaling her to help him release the cover. They then broke apart, each of them threw away the remaining clothes. Then, back to "business", they continued what they're doing last seconds ago. Sakura's hand circling her neck and him, on her waist. Syaoran was entering Sakura rhythmically. And Sakura, being the expert, move inside him, causing them both to climaxed.

Finally, Syaoran released her and, still hugging her, he lied beside her. Both of them panting. Soft smile crept on their face and Syaoran leaned to kiss her lips one more time then her forehead.

" Sakura, I know you'll find this horny, but I want you to know that I'm dead serious about you. I love you, Sakura. So…. So….. much. I don't want to lose you. Forever. I will talked to my mother about our engagement later, and so do your father and brother. How do you think?"

" That will do." Sakura snuggled up close to him, hugging him lovingly. " I love you too, my little wolf, Xiao Lang."

" Sakura….." He called.

" Yes, honey?"

" Merry Christmas to you and happy anniversary for us."

" Merry Christmas to you too, darling. Good nite. I love you." She smiled widely and slept peacefully.

" Love you too." He kissed her forehead before also drifted off.

How peaceful this Christmas was, didn't you think? However, it's actually not so peaceful inside. Didn't you notice a red blink on top of their cupboard? It's not so peaceful, indeed. But, let's ignore it for the sake of our lovely couple. Sweet, romantic, cuddled up together under a warm blanket. Merry Christmas everyone!!!!!!

-------------------------4trueSamurai------------------------------

hi everyone...i need you to give me ratings from 1 to 10 about these stories...

1 is for the worst and 10 is the best...

if i get 8 out of 10...i'll continue the story...

so...click the review button down there...and review for me...

thank you...Gbu


	4. Both Tomoyo and Eriol

_**Night Gown's Seduction**_

_summary_

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Chiharu were planning to seduce their baby with sexy night gowns. What's more can guys ask for other than "enjoying" new year's eve in warm bed? SxS….ExT……CxT…..enjoy!!!!!

_Chapter 4" Both Tomoyo and Eriol"_

" Woa……. Kawai…..nee…Eri-chan???" Tomoyo sighed, watching the two lovers united in harmony on a love seat with her beloved.

" Yeap.. definitely. All thanks to you darling, for giving me a chance to see my cute little descendant did it. Thanks, honey." Eriol smiled warmly and leaned down to kiss her. Tomoyo immediately circled her arm around his neck smiled through the sweet kiss.

" By the way, Eri-chan. Don' cha think I looked different tonight?" Tomoyo asked seductively and pressed her body closer to him when they'd parted.

" Isn't it a bit too late asking for that? I've been wondering how could you be so sexy tonite? Are you trying to seduce me, honey?" Eriol kissed her teasingly.

"Your answer is correct! 100 points to you, darling. You know, I'm definitely not gonna let you sleep this special night." She whispered to his ear while her index finger made a pattern on his chest.

" Try me. Let's see how would you make me "interrogate" you all night long?" He smiled mischievously. _"God, I dunno. With her being this close, can I resist her for more than 5 minutes?" _

" Eri-chan……I love you.." Tomoyo started her seductive plans.

_1. Kiss him hungrily, dun forget to make sure it was you who insert your tongue, not him._

_2. Hug him as close as human possible, and dun just plain hug, place every curve of your body on him, or should I say, just straddle him?_

_3. While kissing him, wrap your thigh around his waist and ride his 'thing' in circular motion. _

Eriol had already aroused inside, actually. However, being the descendant of the almighty Clow Reed, he could keep his burning desire undetected from her on the outside.

She, on the other hand, won't let him go this night. Otherwise, what for did she adventure through the whole Victoria St. other than pleasure him the most? She won't let her effort failed.

"Nee..Eriol…don't you want me anymore? Hmm..?" She slightly purred at his ear while making an imaginary circle on his toned-hairy-sexy chest.

Eriol, out of Tomoyo's mind, just smiled mischieviously, "Sorry, my love. Not yet. You're not seducing me enough yet. Try a lil bit more, baby. I know you're much better than that"

Tomoyo pouted cutely but then, an evil idea struck her mind. She began smiled seductively to him.

" Oh yeah? Try this one. "

She suddenly crushed her mouth to him passionately , while at the same time, she ran her hand lower down to his private area, then grabbed his staff and carresed it slowly. She was torturing him slowly, for she knew that it would drove him insane.

"Mmhh….Tomoyo…" Eriol gasped in the kiss. He couldn't hold it anymore, he wanted her right there and then. He soon began kissing her back feverously, making Tomoyo moaned happily.

" Gotcha, baby. Now, let's try the other one." Said Tomoyo when they broke apart.

" What's '_the other one ' _?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo just smiled secretly.

" Come on!! Don't let me wait too long. I'm dying for you."

He was obliviously in lust for her. Tomoyo then reached for the tape behind him and turned it on. It immediately blasted a thumping-loud-sexy-music. Akon's "Smack That" had steamed the room, _I mean_, bedroom. Tomoyo then began her new plan. …………………………..

She walked ever so slowly to him, seducing him while Eriol had his mouth slightly agape, almost drooling at her delicious body. When she reached him, she spun around so her back fit his broad chest. In no time, Eriol had wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped his face to the crook of her neck. She was sliding up and down his upper body, moving so sexily against the music.

Soon, our mighty couple had already absorbed by the beating music. With Tomoyo still swaying her hips rhythmically against his stomach, Eriol too began moving passionately sticking to her body. His hand caressed her hips, felt every curve of her body with his palm while Tomoyo had her one hand behind her head and her other reached his back through his side. They moved so closely to each other as if they were glued together.

Eriol kissed her neck then moved along her jaw line, making her arch her neck furthermore, giving him access. She then moved her head a little to capture his lips. Then, when the kiss grew more heated, she spun around and immediately placed her arm on his neck, grabbing the back of his head and started playing with his soft-dark blue- hair. Eriol's hand had already explored her exposed skin, giving Tomoyo electricity through her spine. Even after dating for a long time, his touch always has this little effect on her. His palm slid softly to her soft- new bra.

" Hmm….feathers…..nice choice, baby. Nice."

" Of course, the best of me for you. Now, gimme your best as you can, darling. You won't let me being disappointed, are you?"

" Yes, anything, sweetheart."

With that, Eriol kissed her again. It was a sweet, gentle, yet full of passion and lust kiss. Tomoyo moaned softly, wrapping her legs to his waist. Eriol lifted her then brought her to the comfy bed in their presence while they still lip-locked.

He then dropped her on the bed and climbed right after her. Staring her eyes, he realized how much he loved her up till now. They had been inseparable since the day of their first date. He placed his around on her cheek and caressed it slowly while Tomoyo closed her eyes and placed her hand on top of his, leaned against his palm, enjoying his touch. They really enjoyed just being in each other's presence.

" Eriol, I really love you. Zettaini sukidarou."

" Baby, I'm sorry I don't love you." Eriol stated. For a second, Tomoyo stayed still, almost crying. He continues " But I want to spend my whole life with you. You only. So, will you take me as your husband-to-be? I will not only love you, but I will make you the luckiest woman on earth as well, Tomoyo darling." Tomoyo suddenly let out an outburst. She jumped and hugged Eriol tightly as if her life depended on him.

" Eriol, you scared me. I love you so much more. I want to marry you deep in my heart. I won't let you go by my side forever. I want to be your wife and the mother of your child. Oh, I love you. I love you, Eriol……." She cried loudly to make him know how happy she was.

"Yes. Yeah, honey I know. I won't let you go too. Now, let's try the ring," he spoke softly. She then released her hug and stared at him.

" Merry Christmas, my sweet Tomoyo. " He let out a box of ring from the drawer and fit it to her finger and his. It immediately sparked on their finger as if they called for each other.

" It's beautiful. Merry Christmas to you too, dear fiancée." Tomoyo then wrapped her arm around him and kissed him passionately which he returned in no time. He squeezed her breast softly, making her let a muffled moan from her lips. They then broke apart. He placed his mouth to suck her hardened nipple while his other hand massaged her delicate mound.

" Are you satisfied, darling?"

"Mmmhh, Eriol. More please! Tease me! Take me! Touch me! Make love to me! Now, baby! I want paradise! " She screamed in joy. She had already flushed. Her womanhood was already wet and she knew, he too, screaming for more for she saw a slight bulge on his pants. She then met his lips again and started taking off his pants and all his attributes and so did he. In five minutes, they had already naked. And in short time after that, Eriol entered Tomoyo. Making both of them screamed for more and let the night took them furthermore.

Once more, a happy couple enjoyed and experienced the meaning of true love and the meaning of spending Christmas with the one they loved dearly. Merry Christmas everyone!!!!!!

----------------------------------4truesamurai--------------------------------------

there...there...another chapter from me...

is it better or worse than the other one???

flames accepted, but praises are always received.

rate from 1 to 10...if i get 8, i'll continue for one more last chapter

Thank you...

Gbu all...


	5. Dear Yamazaki by CHiharu

_**Night Gown's Seduction**_

_Summary_

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Chiharu were planning to seduce their baby with sexy night gowns. What's more can guys ask for other than "enjoying" new year's eve in warm bed? SxS….ExT……CxT…..enjoy!!!!!

_Chapter 5 "Dear Takashi Yamazaki, by:Chiharu_

Click!!

Chiharu immediately switched the lamp on. Her eyes scanned the room, searching the where-about of her dearest one……..

" Takashi???"

Found him!! Sitting on the couch as cool as ever.

She rushed to his side. " I'm home, baby!!

" Oh? You come home. I'm surprised you still remember the way to this house." He answered her completely toneless.

" Huh? What are you talking about, Takashi? "

She somehow felt that this person was not her usual Yamazaki. He was colder and he seemed angry. Never like this before…..and she never ever wanted to see this side of him on her –supposed-to-be-merry- christmas night. She suddenly felt the urge to cry.

" Yeah…I'm surprised you remembered the way to this house rather than our promise?"

She suddenly remembered her promise with him 2 weeks ago…….

-----------------------

"_Chi-chan…..let's spend our Christmas night 2 weeks ahead with just the two of us…"_

_He whispered huskily in her ears, grinned like a mad man, while she giggled._

"_Of course…anything for you dear.." She, too , whispered loud enough for him to hear._

_They stood still in each other's embrace comfortably…_

_------------------------_

" Yamazaki, I'm so sorry….. I totally forgot about that. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." She nearly begged.

He answered coldly, " Just forget it. Never mind. Let's just rest. "

" You know….Yamazaki-kun? I think you miss a little something here"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to see her, "What is it?"

" I want to know your opinion about this thing I spent a lot of time to look for."

She quickly opened her jacket a little, revealing the top of her new lingerie.

………………….. No response (Yamazaki was now half drooling, half taken aback. In short, he didn't know what to do.)

She, actually, seemed really glad for the fact that he was drooling after her. So she decided to turn him on a little bit more.

" Then, how about this?"

She then fully opened her jacket now and dropped it. Walking ever so slowly to his direction. Swaying her hips seductively.

" Am I forgiven?" She asked him with her puppy dog eyes that she learn from Tomoyo.

" Apology accepted."

He snapped run towards her and she gladly jumped to him. Circling her legs to his waist and kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arm on her waist possessively, definitely being turned on now, did he?

He slid his hands to her legs, earning a moan from her and cupped her butt, bringing her to their bedroom.

She circled her arms around his neck, feeling the soft hair of his in her hand while their tangled their own way to close the door and pull the curtain in the same time without being separated.

The tension in their heart were increasing. Just a mere touch could send a mingling sensation. Lips locked, body glued to each other, bed squeking. In no time, they're already ripped each other's clothing. Yamazaki immidiately slid and rock into her clitoris. Earning a soft, passionate moan from Chiharu. " I love u "

Each time they're doing this, each time she's being the one who would surrender in the end of their battling in who's taking control. She sucedded just for a while, but then, who would know that sweet, humoris Yamazaki could turn into a sex-driven beast if it's about him and her. Most of the time he would always be the one pleasuring her instead of her seducing him.

She cannot resist his charm and so didn't he. Both were destined to be together and to be one...Their love isn't always about sex...their love is about being together as one till the end...

So, let us not interrupt their time in the dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

truesamurai

and that's also the end of the saga. Thanks for reviewing, everyone…….i really really appreaciate every single one of you……….

I'll work on continuing mars……please review it also…….

Oh…..and if there's anyone out there asking why these Yamazaki hasn't proposed her yet…….well, let's just say…..they haven't ready to make a commitment…

Thank you so much everyone…..Gbu


End file.
